


But when (s)he walks in (I am loved, I am loved)

by Deadmeme



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 30+years of loneliness fucks you up, 5 Times, Age Difference, All titles based on mitski lyrics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Clinging, Creep William Afton | Dave Miller, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, Luis is a creep, Major Character Injury, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resurrection, Stalking, Violence, Wow that is a convince, Yandere, yandere behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: William Afton was an obsessive man and with the new mechanic, he might have found his new obsession
Relationships: Glitchtrap/Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Reluctant Follower/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Kudos: 10





	But when (s)he walks in (I am loved, I am loved)

**Author's Note:**

> Springtrap meets the new mechanic, he feels drawn to her.

30 years.

30 **_fucking_** years of nothing but pain in a springlock suit.

Until she came along.

* * *

It was a windy day, he could hear the blowing howling from inside Fazbear Frights.

A girl and a boy walk into the beasts chambers.

Josh the manager, and a new girl.

He examined her, watching her every move.

"Woah is that a springlock suit?!"

Oh, that was unexpected.

Smart girl.

They spoke a bit about it, her going into great detail, she talked with her hands a lot. 

She then kneeled down and touched the beast, her hand gently on the robot's face.

She touched him with such...care, such kindness that if he could, he'd probably cry.

He felt a knot in his rotting stomach, looking back on it his feelings were so obvious yet he didn't understand them at the time.

'Alright, I'll leave you to it, see ya dude."

Finally.

"Oh, by the way, I know who you really are Mr.Afton"

Huh? 

Well, that was definitely unexpected.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself!" She spoke with such cheer. 'I'm Vanessa but I like Vanny or Ness better." 

She held out her hand.

And he took it, her hands were so small in his. 

He didn't know why he felt so...strange, but he knew he liked it.

* * *

She came every night after that, mainly to do basic repairs.

Though every time she came she spoke to him, almost like they've been friends for years.

At least she was entertaining.

Yet she was so confusing.

Why was she talking to a monstrosity such as himself? 

He didn't like to think about it.

So he let his mind wander. 

But his thoughts always came back to her.

Her.

His thoughts were worse when he was alone

What if she was hurt? What if she was dying what if...

It plagued him so he took his anger out on the nightguard.

But that never helped for long.

Strangely though, all those panicked thoughts seemed to leave whenever she was there, with him.

* * *

He couldn't help but be concerned when she showed up to work wearing a t-shirt.

Scars filled her pure skin, and she couldn't look him in the eye.

He wanted to scream, to cry, to kill whoever made her feel like that.

But he didn't, though he did do one thing.

She was doing some fixing on his arm, when she was done she spoke.

"So hows that?" She asked and he moved his arm, it moved better than ever.

And just like she did when they first met, He cupped her cheek.

She flinched at first, which made him die a little inside but she soon melted into his touch.

For a reason unknown to him, he could feel himself swell with a feeling he didn't know.

But now he did.

It was love.

* * *

From that day forward, he'd check her arms every day. She never said anything about it and it quickly became apart of the routine.

He couldn't help but feel protective over the woman.

She was fragile, like a porcelain doll.

And he was the only one who could protect her, he decided.

He decided he liked her as a friend 2 days after the scar incident.

It was just another day until...

"Hey, do you mind if I give you a nickname?"

He never had a nickname before, so he nodded.

The smile she gave warmed his no longer beating heart.

She thought for a moment before speaking again.

"I'll call you...Springy!"

She was so excited, and who was he to turn her down.

* * *

It had been one week.

One week for his obsession to manifest itself into a deep sinking hole in his stomach

The real kicker though was that evening on Friday that made his obsession clear to him.

It was after her shift, she was saying her goodbyes when a man walked in.

Already, William didn't like this.

''Nessie where have you been?!"

"At work dumbass." She crossed her arms.

"No need for the harsh attitude," Luis smirked, walking over to her.

William did not like this one bit.

He stood up, and slowly crept behind the girl. Luis didn't notice.

Then it happened.

Luis grabbed Vanny's arm. 

"Come on let's go."

The monster couldn't help it, he grabbed the girl and pulled her closer. 

"Uhh Springy? Mind telling me what you're doing?" She laughed nervously.

He let go of her, finally coming to his senses.

But he decided later in the night.

Looking out the one window in the office.

It was raining.

He decided that she was his newest obsession.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying again to write yandere William Afton but hopefully, it will be better than last time
> 
> Each chapter will have 5 segments varying in length
> 
> NOT ME POSTING THIS BEFORE IT WAS DONE


End file.
